Humano omni dios, humano omni dumonio
by Lady In The Woods
Summary: And then, L understood. To deal with the evil, he had to fight with the same weapons, whether earthly or supernatural.
1. I The Calling

**_"And oftentimes, to win us to our harm, the instruments of darkness tell us truths, win us with honest trifles, to betray us in deepest consequence."_**

 ** _William Shakespeare_**

In the logic and rational world that represented 21th century, folklore and superstitions did not figure in such brilliant minds.

L knew that. Kira was not a God, neither a demon nor anything over earthly laws. He was a criminal that must be caught and judged. The detective would not stop until he was found.

Although all the evidences pointed to a dead end, and they screamed in his face that he was dealing with an unknown force, like an ant facing a deadly and treacherous spider. Hate and powerless were consuming him slowly, but gradually.

"Kira doesn´t give us a sign of recognition" Light said automatically, looking a monitor from the investigation living room, while the detective remained silent.

The English man stared at him. There was again. The malicious sparkle in those pupils, the mocked grin with full satisfaction, and he was the only one who could appreciate it. There it was, in front of him, and he could not do anything about it. Neither an accusing finger nor a raging claim, like an euphoric man.

He could no longer bear the humiliation on his face.

 _Do you want to stop this, don´t you? You want this stop once and for all, to prove all you are right._

That night, he remained awake too late, passing midnight. Clenching his fists and feeling restless, his feet shuffled him to the large window of the bedroom, his fingertips rubbing against the crystal.

L did not lose. L hated to lose, and even more, he hated the fact this defeat meant the decease. If a death more degrading existed, he was not interested to know about it.

 _I am not going to die…_

"You are not going to die."

And L got a small jump backwards, now in alert. He knew that maybe could experiment a few incidents by the lack of sleep, but he never heard voices or stuff like that -he was not a druggy boy. - L tried to convince himself that it was just the environment tricking him, probably the people out there.

L did not even believe it himself. It was just stupid.

With a shiver, L turned back and he covered with the sheets, trying to make the most of his resting hours of sleep.

And in the deepest darkness of his room, a cat-smile curved showing a shining fangs. An entity anxious to being part of the new chapter that would make history in the century.

Because there were a lot of years that any human have been so interesting, like that little child in the Ancient England.

* * *

 _Hi, lovely people! Probably you read this title before, with the user "xilema95". Well, that´s me. Someone hacked my old account, and sadly I can´t log in anymore._

 _So, this is the first chapter! I´m really anxious, and maybe a little afraid, basically because this is the first time for me translating a whole chapter from my own in English. I just hate the grammatical mistakes, and I would be very grateful if you let me know about any issue with the text. It will make me improve my English._

 _If someone here knows Spanish, you can go to my old account and read the rest of the chapters. I´ll upload this gradually, just give me time._

 _Reviews will be appreciated!_


	2. II The Contract

_What are you waiting for? Invoke me, or you will die sooner than you think._

L awoke with a little start. That had been a nightmare, or at least, he wanted to believe it. He asked himself if the incident from last night had would daze him to the point of dreaming about it.

But one thing was remembering the fact, and another was the alteration of the original fact. This time the voice had been told a new phrase. Not particularly a clear message, but it was like this "something" tried to create a communication from a parallel dimension.

Also, the question of who the hell he should invoke.

L rubbed his head. There was no time for such nonsense, an investigation had must be complete. The door of his room had a knock, which was from Watari.

"Ryuzaki, may I come in? Here is your breakfast."

The old man´s voice made him smile and eliminated insecurity from a moment ago.

"Come in," a growl from his stomach made a sound "what did you cook today?"

* * *

Light sighed, visibly frustrated. In his bedroom, he dressed up, ready to go to the headquarter.

"And now what happened to you?" Ryuk asked, staring as always.

"I didn´t ever thought it would be so exasperating being with L…" the youth said, clenching a watch on his wrist. "I can see him daily, talk to him... And I just can´t kill him."

The spooky laugh of the supernatural being resounded in Light´s ears.

"Do you want to give in? It would be understandably…"

"That´s not what I said, Ryuk. Besides, the scale is on my side."

He puts a jacket, and after saying goodbye to his mother, he went out peacefully on the quiet street. "You know? L might know he is confronting something that is not on his comprehension, and he is still trying to think with logic."

"But you do the same, I think… You are a human too."

"Excuse me, I´m not a mundane human anymore" the teen said with a pride tone, "I´ll be soon the God of this world."

The Death God laughed again. Sometimes he felt Light just aimed too high. But he was not the person –or creature- that had must make him put the feet on the ground. After all, that was a part of his entertainment.

* * *

At that moment, L had been informed about the decease of Naomi Misora, an ex- agent who had worked under his command once.

L was sure that she had important information about the case, and the receptionists from the hotel confirmed that. Kira had ended her without regrets.

He bit his thumb, trying to wonder who would be the next fallen. Maybe one of the few who have chosen to remain in the case, like Ukita. It could be Watari. Kira was moving forward his walls like a deadly fog.

With the nerves on edge, and unable to keep the poker face with his work partners, L went up the roof. Nobody would bother him in a while until the arival of Yagami´s son.

The sky was dark. There was a fine rain falling like the touch of feathers, and the wind felt just as a death breeze, stroking his cheek. But his mind just got down more and more.

 _What should I do? What should I do to finish this?_

"Make a contract with me. That is what you should do."

And that was enough to bring him back to reality. But all he could see when he turned around had died away. The rooftop, the buildings and all about the Kantö city had just flipped out.

A deep blackness now was present, in an indefinite time.

He looked around, up, down. But the point where both began or ended just did not appear. It was the nothing. His heart beat hardly and faster, afraid to be in a kind of schizophrenic episode. Probably his mind just ripped off the limit, and he already crossed the slim line that kept away from dementia. Just for a while, he felt his soul got down and the deepest desire to claim help shook inside himself.

The squawking of a bird made him start, and at the moment black feathers fell from the top of the limbo, with a dim glowing. After that, a raven made act of presence, flying over L´s head. The bird rested on a unique stake that had emerged from the darkness. The fowl stared at him with a piercing red eyes. And one more time, the anonymous voice spoke.

"You have a deep desire. I can satisfy it. I can do that and much more."

"Who are you?" The detective asked to the air, with a slight and involuntary inflection in his voice. That was not good. "No, what are you?"

"I am a demon. Don´t care about my name, it is not relevant. I´m here because you invoked me."

L was going to reply that was bullshit. He had not invoked anything and everything was a madness produced by a twisted delirium from his dazed mind. But for once, he decided to forget all logic possible and let himself involve in the situation. He felt he had nothing to lose.

"In my dreams you cautioned me about my death… Then I don´t have any chance with Kira?"

"Your possibilities are very slim." The echo of a soft laugh resounded "Kinda non-existent, I would say. I just can tell you one thing: around your environment, there is the same kind of nature like me. I can protect your life without fail until you grant your desire."

"And when this happens…?"

"I will devour your soul. But that will happen just when the contract has been completed. Your win will be successful, for sure. It is your choice."

L had no argument at that moment. He could not think anything rational. But reality or illusion, that entity remarked an important point: Kira was not a common killer. Now, he had the opportunity to confront him without the sacrifice of good and innocent people. In theory, he should not waste this offer.

"Just my soul? The non-consistence thing that it´s supposed to belong to a God? That is a small price, I think."

In the darkness, the demon showed a twisted grin by the comment.

"Of course it is…"

"It is. For me, right? Actually, I don´t know a thing about it. If someone had asked me this before I would have said that the soul is just a religious term for the word 'personality'. A cheap tale for the believers. But now I know I may be wrong."

But still, L had just a goal. And he did not care if that desire was forbidden, he was already dancing with the devil.

 _I´m already a sinner just for being a human._

The red eyes of the bird sparkled anxious. He already knew the human´s decision.

"I agree. Protect me until I make pay Kira."

"Ah, wise choice…"

A burst of feathers covered the English man at the time the raven vanished with a squawk. Then, the pain. A pain like a high heat penetrated inside his flesh, and all he could do was cry out in suffering.

After that, absolute darkness.

* * *

 _Oh my God! 1 Month, forgive me :C It´s pretty, pretty hard for me to translate this in a decent way. And I didn´t notice the chapters increased their extension…_

 _So, did you enjoy the chapter? Theories and speculation will be appreciated!_ _At the end L was tempted by the demon -u-_

 _Do you like the picture cover from this fanfic? You can see it in better quality from my official Facebook Fanpage!: Xilema Art_ _( goo. gl / cdHeAK )_

 _You will find yaoi, fan arts and much more! So, if you like any of my webcomics, let me know with a comment :3_

 _Thank you again for your beautiful reviews and see you next time!_


	3. The butler

_Ne nos indúcas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo..._

 _Amen._

"It´s done," the demon said, fascinated to see the pain in the man´s body as a result of the demonic contract. "Unlike humans, lies are not part of my being. From now, I devote my entire being to you. Until the day I devour your soul."

The English man coughed with a few more spasms, trying to get composure.

"And... how do you call yourself?"

"Now you are my Lord. Find a good name for your pleasure and baptize me."

"Then I´ll call you... Sebastian."

The demon showed his fangs, absolutely delighted. It was a pretty-damn hilarious coincidence for just ignoring. For the first time in his millennial life, he wanted to break out laughing like a human.

"Seems perfect to me."

* * *

A crying wind passed through the glass window of Light´s bedroom, overshadowing the raindrops out there. Ryuk flew into the room, visibly disturbed.

"You are too quiet." the youth mumbled, digging up his head from the blanks.

"Nothing you can understand."

"Okay, you´re calling me inept. I know this has a connection with what occurred in the headquarter today. Tell me what the hell happened."

"Just things about creatures like me, Light. Is not that you can´t understand. But as a human, you can´t feel some presences by yourself."

"It was easier saying that. So, another Death God came to the world?"

"Not sure. Don´t really know. But it´s a little sinister by itself..."

Light stood in silence, with his head surrounded by a hundred of thoughts. This afternoon, he was virtually kicked out of the headquarter. Such as him, the rest of the team was settled with the same order.

Watari was who attended him. According to him, it was just a Ryuzaki´s private-issue, and the old man kindly suggested he shouldn´t worry about that. But his face was not in contrast with his words. Light wasn´t a stupid.

Worrying about L was the last thing he was going to do. But he did not go unnoticed the Death God´s behavior, who was looking with unhealthy curiosity the roof of the hotel. At the home returning, he kept in silence. Neither a sardonic laughter nor a sarcastic comment about the day.

That was not Ryuk.

"If you don´t wanna tell me I really don´t care." Added the boy after the brief and uncomfortable moment "Will find out for my own."

But still, he couldn´t hide a little pout. The youth covered with the blanks and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Ryuk stared at the teen, with his deep and bloody-red eyes. He asked himself how less Light was a skeptic after he met with him, a Death God. Changes were occurring, and soon Light would be drowned with them.

"How long will take you to adjust to this new scenery?"

Seeing the God aspirant sleeping in calm, made rising his dark and low laugh from his withered throat.

The next day Light decided to return to the investigation basement. He assumed that the "L´s issues" were done and fixed. Ryuk continued in his new strange mood, but from time to time he let out a few of his characteristic comments. That relaxed him a bit.

He felt an exquisite, marvelous smell of tea when opened the door of the main investigation room. Ryuzaki was there. The usual desserts tray was in front of him, with a hot and smoking teapot. The TV was on and the papers about the policemen progress on the same desk. All was like always.

"Oh, Light. You have arrived really soon. Welcome."

The Japanese boy almost ignored the greeting. Now his attention was focused on that stranger next to the detective, who was serving tea in a meticulous and tidy form as if he had already belonged there."

He looked young. Tall, with a deep, black hair and a pale complexion. Like L, his features appeared to be European. His carriage was royal and graceful. Maybe too perfect.

It looks like there was a new servant in the work team. Probably someone who was in best shape for jobs that Watari just couldn´t realize for his age. It was reasonable, anything abnormal.

But those disturbing, crimson eyes were able to steal a shiver from the Japanese teen.

"Light, let me introduce you to Sebastian. He is going to replace Watari because of his health problems. Will help with everything he can, so feel free to ask him anything you need."

"It´s a pleasure, young Yagami." The man extended his gloved right hand, in a kindly greeting. "I know you are the brightest mind in all Japan, it must be a big honor for you the collaboration in this case."

"Same with you, Sebastian." Replied the teen with a warm smile, shaking hands in response "Is an honor for me. But please, don´t be humble. I´m pretty sure you have your own skills. It´s not a secret that Ryuzaki makes a meticulous selection of his co-workers. Am I right, Ryuzaki?

L didn´t answer, basically because he was too busy eating a big piece of cake. At this, Sebastian beamed mischievously, and added: "Ah, so intuitive. But I can assure you, I have nothing special. I´m just a simple butler to the service of young Ryuzaki.

And after the presentations, the three men went back to their own jobs. Light stood in front of the monitors, searching a clue of the second Kira, and making a few questions about Watari´s condition. But his mind, seldom busy in anything but the next movement in his game with L, was completely in another part.

Since his quick analysis to that man made him able to notice the direction of Sebastian´s eyes the first seconds of their encounter. It could have been coincidence, maybe a paranoid.

But he could have sworn, that man was looking the Death God.

* * *

 _Gosh, chapter 3 finally here! Did you enjoy it? After several editions, I decided to delete some redundant parts, but don´t care about that. Just a few sentences that don´t affect anything inside the chapter._

 _Reviews will be appreciated!_


End file.
